In the embroidery machine of German patent document DE 39 23 419, for example, a thread-guide lever of a thread takeup is pivotally mounted and actuated via its transmission arm. The movement of the latter is controlled by a rotating cam disk which, in turn, rotates with the driven main shaft of the embroidery machine. The transmission arm is decouplable from the cam.
The thread takeup can be provided for a knitting machine having one or more knitting heads, each knitting head then having one or more thread-guide levers.
In the system of this patent document, the thread-guide lever is coupled by toothing with the transmission arm. The transmission arm has at its free end a projection which is positively guided in a slide whose inner part is formed by the cam disk.
The transmission arm can be shifted with the aid of a solenoid in the axial direction of the main shaft and thereby decoupled from the main shaft so that simultaneously another projection of the transmission arm can engage in a fixed recess and thereby block the movement of the transmission arm as well as of the thread-guide lever.